User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 6 Amazon Guard vs Swiss Guard
The Amazon Guard Muammar Gaddafi's elite female bodyguards, who vowed their lives to defend him. vs. The Swiss Guard Switzerland's military volunteers, who protect the nobility. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Amazon Guard History= Muammar Gaddafi's bodyguards were an elite team of female bodyguards trained to protect him. They were all virgins and take a vow of chastity when becoming official bodyguards. Gaddafi believed it was empowering for women to be his bodyguards. He said, “Women should be trained for combat, so that they do not become easy prey for their enemies.” They were all trained killers and hand-picked by Gaddafi himself. The girls wore lipstick, jewellery, polished nails, and even high heels most of the time. All of his girls were said to swear an oath that they will give their lives for him and it is claimed they never leave his side, night or day. |-| Short range= FN Five Seven *Weight-744 g (1.6 lb) *Cartridge-FN 5.7×28mm *Muzzle velocity-650 m/s (2,130 ft/s) (SS190) *Effective range-50 m (55 yd) *Maximum range-1,510 m (1,651 yd) *20 round magazines. |-| Medium range= Beretta model 12 *Weight-3.0 kg (6.61 lb). *Cartridge-9×19mm Parabellum. *Rate of fire-550 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-380 m/s (1,247 ft/s) *Effective range-100 to 200m. *32 round magazines. |-| Long range= AK 47 *Weight-3.47 kg (7.7 lb). *Cartridge-7.62×39mm. *Muzzle velocity-715 m/s (2,350 ft/s). *Effective range-350m (380 yd). *30 round magazines. Swiss Guard History= The Swiss Guard is a group of Swiss, military volunteers who provide their services in protecting nobles and high-ranking officials at ceremonies and European courts. Today, the term "Swiss Guard" refers to the Pontifical Swiss Guard of Vatican City. Founded in 1506, the Papal Swiss Guard is the only Swiss Guard division still in existence. Many of the Swiss Guard were used in France during the 15th Century as mercenaries who were given orders to protect the king, like Louis XI. |-| Short range= SIG Sauer P226 *Weight-964 g (34.0 oz). *Magazine capcity of 15 rounds. *Cartridge is 9x19mm Parabellum. *Semi automatic. |-| Medium range= MP5 *Weights 2.5kg. *Cartridge-9x19 Parabellum. *Fires 900 rounds per minute. *Range of 100m. *32 rounds per magazine. |-| Long range= SIG SG 550 *Weight-4.1 kg (9.04 lb) *Cartridge-5.6mm Gw Pat 90 (5.56×45mm NATO) *Rate of fire-700 rounds/min *Muzzle velocity-911 m/s (2,989 ft/s) *Effective range-200m. X-factors Battle/voting Information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in an urban area. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends June 23rd, 2013. Battle Amazon Guard Swiss Guard The Swiss creep up to a tiny structure. Sitting behind a desk is an Amazonian Guard doing her nails, Makarov in arm’s reach. The Swiss kick down the door, assault rifles aimed. The Amazon rises and opens fire with her Makarov, killing the first Swiss with a headshot. The second Swiss fired a burst of rounds into her head, killing her. Hearing the gunshots, three Amazons take up defensive positions behind two chairs. The Swiss enter the second room, and immediately come under fire again. They quickly burst into the room and get in cover, but one is not fast enough and gets mowed down. One Amazon attempts to flank, but a Swiss turns in time to stop her with a few shots from his MP5. The other Amazon headshots the now exposed Swiss Guard. “On my lead” says the Swiss leader “3…2…1…” suddenly they both break from cover, spraying their entire magazines at the surprised Amazons. Both fall in seconds, riddled with bullets. “Get out of here, Gaddafi!” says the final Amazon guard as Gaddafi rushes for a vehicle. The two Swiss rush to stop him, but one gets his legs shot, making him fall. The Swiss leader ducks behind cover as the Amazon approaches. Suddenly he leaps up and grabs her AK47. The two struggle to control the weapon until the Swiss leader headbutts her, making her lose her grip. Before he could take aim, she grabbed the rifle again and stomped his foot. She then followed it up with a kick to the groin. Finally, she shoved the Swiss leader back and aimed her AK, only to be interrupted with a shot to the head. Watching Gadhafi get away, the Swiss leader cursed and radioed for an evac. Simulator's Results Swiss Guard-656 Amazons-344 Short range: SIG Sauer-50 Five seven-77 Medium range: MP5-220 Beretta-61 Long range: SIG SG-386 AK47-206 Expert's Opinion The Amazons were good fighters, but they were armed with weapons that were not able to compete with that of the Swiss. That alongside the Swiss Guard's superior experience, physicality, and discipline lead them to victory. Category:Blog posts